Love & War
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson took Caroline in when she was a little girl in 1864. He grew to love her but had to leave her behind. Now he is back in New Orléans and finds out she has taken over and is running his town. Caroline is now in war with the man she has loved her whole life. But he wants to take over. They aren't just at war for territory, they're at war with love. *Image not mine*
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus Mikaelson took Caroline in when she was a little girl. He grew to love her but had to leave her behind. Now he is back in New Orléans and finds out she has taken over and is running his town. Caroline is now in war with the man she has loved her whole life. He has come back and now wants to take over. They are at war. They aren't just at war for territory, they're at war with love.**

**I apologize if I get things wrong. I do not watch The Originals.**

**Love & War**

_1864,_

_Klaus, His sister Rebekah, and brother Elijah were on their way to the Governor's son funeral. Klaus had killed him for mouthing off to him about being trust worthy of Rebekah. Klaus didn't care since he was the one to kill him but out of respect her Rebekah he decided to go. They walked together but stopped when he heard a little girl scream. _

_He turned around and he followed her screams._

_He saw a man beating a little girl. She laid on the floor sobbing. He could tell she was around ten or eleven. All he knew was she was to young to be getting beat. She wasn't even a slave but the man didn't care. She was bleeding from her back. He whipped her harder and harder. She held a red apple in her hand. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said. _

_Klaus flashed over to them and grabbed the whip from the man before the man could speak, Klaus killed him. He walked over to the little blonde girl. "Hello Sweetheart" He welcomed. Elijah and Rebekah watched shocked. _

_"Don't hurt me" She cried begging. _

_"I'm not hear to hurt you, Love. What is your name?" He asked. "I don't have one. Mama got sick and died before she could name me, Father didn't care. Her worked her like a slave. I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get an apple" She answered explaining what happened. "Well then let's give you a name shall we. How about Carolina"_

_"Carolina?"_

_"It means Joy and song of happiness" She smiled. "Their we go, A beautiful, joyful smile. Come on Love. Let's get you something more enjoyable to eat" He stood up and offered her his hand. She hesitated but took it and blushed. "Come now, That me introduce you to my family"_

_He walked her over to Rebekah and Elijah._

_"Nik, What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah asked. "Why is this child here?" She asked bitterly. Caroline moved back afraid. "No, No Sweetheart. She's just upset that's all"_

_"Rebekah this is Carolina, Carolina this is my younger sister Rebekah. Elijah this is Carolina, Carolina this is Elijah" Elijah nodded his head to the girl. "Go on without me. I have things to take care of" Klaus told them. "Alright brother" Elijah told him. He pulled Rebekah with him. "What do you think he is doing?" Rebekah asked. "I think our brother might be able to be saved" He answered._

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was walking down the streets of New Orléans.

He needed to find Jane-Anne Deveraux. She was planning against him, He was just going to have to find her and ask why. Before he killed her. He loved coming back here. His town and his home.

He saw one real witch. The others were just a fake. He smirked as he watched her hurry once she saw him. He sat down on her chair. "Have time for one more?" He asked. "No" She answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"I know who you are. Hybrid"

"The original Hybrid to be exact but that's a story for another time. I need you to find someone for me. Jane-Anne Deveraux" Klaus said. The women shook her head. "No! I can not use magic here. I can't use magic at all"

"You are a witch unlike all of these fakes. I can sense it on you. Tell me now" He demanded.

"I can not because I am not allowed to use magic. Caroline's rules" Klaus sat back in his chair. Caroline's rules? His frowned grew into a smirk. He took the witch's hand. "Where do you think I can find, Caroline?"

"A bar called Russo's. Now are we done?" He nodded. "Go" He demanded. She curried away.

After a moment he found the bar. It was full of people. Some vampire and some human. They were all circled around a stage where Caroline was singing. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her hair is shorter. The make up and clothing made her look amazing. This was the girl he loved before he had to leave.

"You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass - oh yeah! Ain't no other man it's true - all right. Ain't no other man but you. And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you. Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you. Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass - oh yeah! Ain't no other man it's true - all right. Ain't no other man but you." The song ended and everyone clapped.

She stepped off the stage. She hugged and man.

"That was great if I do say so myself" Klaus said out loud. Caroline froze and to a deep breath. "Klaus" She said in a short breath. She slowly walked to him. "It's been awhile. I thought you were running from your dad?" She said shocked, surprised, and a little confused. "Well I did kill him, So i'm free"

"You could've called or sent a post card" She pointed out. Every person in the room stood up as the walked closer and closer until they were standing in front of each other. "Well Sweetheart, What's the fun in that?" Caroline glared.

"No welcome hug?" She chuckled and hugged him. "Welcome back" She said.

"Follow me" She said happily pulling him into a room. She shut the door and locked it. Klaus smirked sitting down. "What are you really doing here?" She asked. "Really? I didn't even say why I'm here"

"I know you. You were going to lie"

"Fine, I am having problems with a witch here, Jane-Anne. Have you ever met the girl?" He asked. She sighed. "Jane-Anne Deveraux. She works here. What do you want with her"

"An explanation. She planning something against me"

"Are you serious? She knows witches aren't allowed to use magic here" Caroline stated. Klaus lifted his eye brows. "Obviously she doesn't know well enough" She glared at him.

"You've changed" Klaus said.

"I've changed?" She asked.

"Your hair, new clothing, the makeup" He explained. "It's the twentieth century. Not the eighth" She joked. He looked at her amazed. "You still have that light to you though"

"You never explained what that mean. Light? Was it because I am blonde? Because I take blonde jokes offensive. This guy came into town and called me playhouse Barbie. Do I look like a doll?" Klaus chuckled and she giggled.

"Who else is here Klaus. One thing I know about you is that you don't come alone"

"Elijah should be here soon" Klaus answered. "Rebekah? Kol? Finn? Or do you still have them in a box?" Caroline asked. "I should have never told you about Kol and Finn"

"But you did. So spill the beans. Tell me. Who else will be in my town?"

"I managed to ruin Rebekah's life so she hates me, That'll take some time to get her here. Kol should have been here soon to cause havoc. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I've handled your family before. Besides Rebekah and Elijah are my favorite originals"

"Really? Because the way I remember it, I was your favorite at everything" He said looking into her eyes. Her eyes traveled down to his lips and then back to his eyes. Someone knocked on the door breaking their trance.

"Who is it?"

"Marcel, Let me in Care" The man behind the door said. She sat up and unlocked the door. Marcel walked in. "So this is the new comer?" He said. "Yeah. Niklaus Mikaelson but call him Klaus" Caroline said.

"Klaus this is Marcel, Marcel this is Klaus"

Both of the men stood there glaring at each other. "Have you met?" She asked. "No, My real name is Marcellus but everyone calls me Marcel" Klaus nodded. "Marcellus as in young warrior?"

"Yes. Why are you here?" Marcel asked. Caroline stepped in front of Marcel. "I already have everything under control"

"Not exactly, A night walker got a daylight ring. Please explain?"

"I didn't know but I also have nothing to explain to you. I've heard from a few people Jane-Anne is using magic" Marcel smirked. "Great! Finally she brakes! I'll tell the night walkers that tonight is show time!" He said excitedly.

"You aren't killing her" Caroline told him. Klaus watched carefully. She turned around and looked at him then back at Marcel. "She needs to answer questions first"

"Then I can kill her?"

"No one is dying tonight" Marcel sighed of frustration. "What was your rule again Caroline? No witch is allowed to use magic unless you grant them permission. Did you grant her permission?"

"No" She said in a short voice.

"Then you should show her no mercy"

"Tell the night walkers to get ready and bring her to me. She doesn't die"

"Fine" Marcel agreed before walking out. Caroline took a deep breath before turning to Klaus. He looked shocked. "I'm surprised you allowed him to talk to you like that" She rolled her eyes. "Marcel is my closest friend"

"I understand"

"You understand what friends are? I had no idea" She joked.

"I remember us being friends. Actually we were more than friends" Klaus said. He knew he broke down a wall. She looked down and then shook her head. "I have more important things to do. Whatever you want with Jane-Anne can wait"

"Actually Love, No it can't"

"Well it can now. Go out for a drink or to and leave me alone until I find you"

"How do I know you'll find me? How do I know if you'll try to find me?" He asked. "Because one thing you know about me, Is that I'm not the best lier. You could always tell when I was lying. So am I lying"

"No"

"Okay then bye Klaus"

* * *

"Caroline is here" Klaus said talking to Rebekah.

"I'm surprised. What the bloody hell is she still doing there"

"She is in control of New Orléans. This is now her town" He answered. He could practically see Rebekah smirking. "That must being killing you isn't it. The loyalty, the friends, maybe family. Caroline has what you want doesn't she?"

"That is not the point of this conversation. Where is Elijah?"

"He should have been there by now. Maybe it's because he drives slow. Anyways, He'll be there shortly. Now back to Caroline. How is she?" Rebekah asked. "Fine, happy, living a grand life. What is it that you want Rebekah? That I'll have to do to get your forgiveness"

"The cure but you gave that to Silas"

"Let's not be bitter"

"I will be bitter as long as I want to" She argued. "You're being a brat" He pointed out. "I am not a brat!" She yelled. "Goodbye Nik" She said angrily hanging up.

"You two still fight like cats and dogs" Caroline said walking in. Klaus chuckled. "Of course. She a little mad because I did something to betray her" He explained. She nodded. "Isn't the first time"

He nodded.

"Night walkers are about to come out. Want some bourbon?" She asked. "Sure" He answered.

"What is Mystic Falls like?" She asked as they sat down. "Interesting. A supernatural playground. Even though you can't play" She looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Humans are there, They're in control. They also hunt down vampires. Even though theirs. Witches, Vampires, and even a hybrid" He explained. "A hybrid?" She asked. "Long story, Let's just say I let one live"

"I guess I won't be visiting there" She poured some more bourbon in her cup. "I would be careful love. We both know you're a light weight" She laughed. "Oh please. I drink four bottles a dayily"

"I can always tell when you're lying"

"You know whatever! I'm a light weight so what. It makes things even more fun to live on the wild side" She said assuming him. "Well it's nice to see you haven't changed much besides the way you look"

"I hope you mean that in a nice way and not a 'Caroline what did you do to yourself' way" He smiled. "I meant that in the nicest way possible" He answered. She nodded. "Thanks. You don't look bad either. Like the hair cut"

Marcel walked in.

"Come on. It show time!" He smirked.

Caroline looked over to Klaus. "You'll want to see this" She announced to him. He smirked.

* * *

Caroline, Klaus, Marcel walked down the street together while the other vampires acted like savages.

"They're out of control and do they have to go everywhere?" Klaus said. Caroline chuckled. "You said it yourself. They only get a few hours, so let them act like savages" She told him. "Well I am surprised you remembered and listened"

"Whatever" She snorted.

Marcel grabbed a branch from a tree. "What are you doing with that?" She asked. "Picking my murder weapon. Just for when you decide she's dying" He answered. "Like I said no one's dying"

They all stopped and Jane-Anne was being dragged by a couple of vampires. She had her hands tied.

"Jane-Anne! I've been told you're using magic. Is that true?" Caroline welcomed.

"I didn't do anything!" She said. "We both know you're lying. Just... Tell me the truth" Marcel wished Caroline wasn't such a sweetheart and just killed the girl already.

"If you're going to kill me then do it!" She said angrily. "I'm not going to kill you. I jus want to know why would you use magic without permission?" She asked. "I needed it" She said. "Why did you need it? Why didn't you ask?"

"None of your business and because you are evil"

"I'm evil? I promised you, your life and I'm the evil one here. Trust me, I've been alive for a long time. I am for from evil"

"All vampires are evil. You stopped us from being who we are" She argued. "I stopped you from using magic not being a witch. I would've let you if it was for good cost. Was it?"

"Go to hell you monster. All of you!" She yelled.

Marcel walked up to Caroline.

"I got this" He said. She nodded and stepped back. "Tell us the truth. We're willing to make a deal" Marcel said. "You live but get locked up in the garden. The choice is yours"

"You'll never win. You know that?" Marcel glared at her and then looked at Caroline. "Well that was your mistake" Marcel starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he was holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag.

Jane-Anne fell to the floor. "Marcel!" Caroline yelled. All the vampires cheered. Caroline grabbed Marcel's shoulder and pulled him to the side. Klaus walked up to them. "What was that!" He growled.

"That was Marcel being an idiot. I told you she lives. Marcel it is my decision on who lives or dies!"

"You never choose the right decision" Marcel pointed out. "We both know that you think everyone can be saved" Caroline shook her head. "Seriously! Marcel, we'll talk later"

"Why because your little friend is here? I remember what you've told me about him and everything wasn't so good" Marcel said looking at Klaus. "My reputation precedes me" Klaus answered. "It sure does"

"Stop it! Marcel go away and I will deal with him" She said slowly.

Marcel glared but nodded and did what she asked.

"So much for being in charge. You should have killed him"

"Unlike you, I don't hurt people I care about. Come on, follow me"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were on the balcony.

"I'm sorry about Jane-Anne" She apologized. "I just needed information. Is there another Deveraux witch?" He asked. She smirked. "Actually there is. Her name is Sophie. She works at Russo's. She's a tough cookie but also smart. I don't think she'd try anything but you can see"

"Thank you my love"

"Don't call me that. Just Caroline" She demanded. "I like what you did with your name. Caroline still means Joy and song of happiness in French" Klaus said. "Whatever" She blushed and ducked her head down. He could tell she was nervous.

"You still do that?"

"Do what?"

"Duck your head down when your nervous?" She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean" She answered. He smirked. "Yes you do" Her lips formed a small smile.

Not that she would admit it but it was nice to see him again. She was afraid of falling for him again. He left her without even saying goodbye. He didn't even have the courtesy to call or write. He left her one note and it was about why he left. He still knew everything about her. Every way to make her angry or blush or smile or even laugh. He knew her like the back of his hand.

She knew him. His real smile, his real fears, his true feelings. After decades of being away. They still hadn't forgot about each other

"You can't just show up and act like you know me. It's been a while"

"I know"

"As much as I would hate to interrupt. Brother I need to speak with you" Elijah said walking in. He was shocked to see Caroline. "Caroline?" She smiled. "Hi Elijah" She welcomed. "I didn't know you still lived here"

"I kind of run New Orléans now" She could tell her was in shock. "I'll just leave you two alone. I have to speak with Marcel anyways" She said walking out.

"I'm not leaving Elijah not until I find out who and why someone is plotting against me"

"I have that all figured out. Come" He ordered.

Klaus nodded.

"Let's get going shall we"

* * *

"Do you know that they're nightmares about you?" Sophie asked Klaus.

Elijah and Klaus were at a cemetery were Sophie and her witch friends were. "I've heard stories about you. The original hybrid. You are very famous in this town. Did you know that?" She asked. He smirked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Klaus asked. "It has to do with everything. Niklaus listen to her" Elijah ordered.

"Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Caroline was nothing but a little girl on the streets because her mother was an unloved maid. She was almost whipped to death until you saved her and made her what she is today. And now she's out of control, I don't care if she was going to let my sister live or die. She does what she wants, If she wants to take over she'll take over. It's her decision if you live or die. I'm gonna stop her, and you're gonna help me."

He started to laugh darkly.

"Sorry Sweetheart there is nothing on this earth that matter enough and will get me to help you"

"Listen to her" Elijah demanded.

"Listen to what. Her bickering on and on about how she wants Caroline dead. I don't care. If this is what you were plotting against me, you can forget it. Because I don't care" He went to walk away but stopped when Sophie spoke up.

"We also know that you loved her" Sophie pointed out. "You loved her so much. She melted the cold-hearted hybrid. She made you feel human but then you had to leave. You became cold until you saw her again" He turned around at looked at her.

"I don't care about her just as much as I don't care about this. I am leaving!" He shouted.

"Do you care about your family's life. Your sister's life, You two brother's life or do you care about her's more. I found a way to kill your family. It's very special actually. You are the only one we can't kill. So what is it going to be. Your family or Caroline"

"How dare you command me! Threaten me and my family! I don't care what you say. There is no way"

"White oak" She said shortly.

"Niklaus, Listen to her. If we help she will rightfully give us the white oak ashes and let us be on our way. We will help her" Elijah said. Klaus glared at her. "I will kill you. I hope you understand that" He growled before walking out the door.

His family or Caroline.

* * *

Klaus went to find Caroline.

He was filled with rage and anger. He walked into the courtyard party. He saw everyone was dancing, drinking, laughing. He saw Caroline giggled while dancing with Marcel. She saw him and walked over.

"Hey, Did you find what you were looking for?"

"While I've been walking, I'm noticing people following me. Is that your fault?"

"No it's Marcel's. I told them to stop. What's wrong. I can tell you're angry" She said. "Tell me what you have with the witches" He demanded. "That's none of your business like I said. I get that this was your town once but you can not come back her and assume you can have control. Klaus this is my town!"

"Your town?"

"Yes!"

"I built this town! When I found you, you were nothing. I made you what you are today. Look at you now, Love. Powerful, Strong, in charge of this town. Forgetting everything that I've done for you" The music stopped.

"I have forgotten anything! I have more important things to do like handling witches. I'm sorry Klaus but this is my home, my rules. If you can't handle that. Then by all means leave! Walk out that door and never come back!"

"So says the queen" He joked.

"Queen? A queen doesn't do what I do. A queen doesn't make rules. She sits back and looks pretty. I've made success. I made this town what it is. I control the witches, I make the rules, I got every werewolf out isn't that the thing you failed to do? A queen needs a king. Let me tell something I don't. I am not just a queen. I'm the king of this town! Do not break any of my rules. Because it will not end well"

Caroline never liked when people called her the 'queen of New Orleans' but right now she cared. She wasn't just a queen, She was also a king.

"What happens when someone breaks your rules Sweetheart?"

"They deal with me"

Klaus took this all in for a few moments._ Her city, Her rules, He can leave and walk out the door and never come back, Her home._ He flashed towards Marcel, and bite him viciously in the neck, then dropped him. Klaus turned around with blood dripping from his lips.

"I broke your rule. Yet I'm still alive and can not be killed. I'm immortal remember?" She gasped and ran to Marcel. She kneeled down. "He won't make it to the next sun down" Klaus told her.

She looked up at him with a glare.

"Thank you my love"

* * *

It was morning. Klaus woke up and got ready to talk to Caroline.

He made a deal with Elijah. He was going along with Sophie's plan. Sophie wanted him to get in Caroline's inner circle For the first time, Klaus Mikaelson chose family. He did know he was not going to let someone hurt Caroline though. After decades, She will always be in his heart.

He easily found where she lived and knock on the door.

She opened the door and looked shocked. People were surrounded Marcel.

"I thought you'd be gone, or do you have more hopes and dream you want to crush around here? Or did you come to finish the job?" She said bitterly. "I came to make a truce and heal him"

"May I come in?" Caroline nodded.

"My blood will heal him" He told them. "I just want to help" He said. "You've helped enough" Marcel spoke. "It's fine Marcel. Hand me a cup please?" She asked one of the vampires. Once she got the cup, She handed it over to Klaus.

He lifted his wrist to her. "I don't feel like biting" She glared at him and grabbed his wrist. She bit into it softly. "There" She said. He let his blood drip into the cup into it healed.

"He should be fine if you have him drink it"

"Caroline, the quarter is your home and you are in charge. But I will like to stay if you'd let me?"

She looked at him seriously. She thought about it for a minute. "Fine, but no mistakes, no more chance. If you hurt someone I care about again. Then you will leave"

"I understand"

"Good"

* * *

**All done! Sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you like it. I will not have Caroline and Klaus be OOC. She might have seemed like it this chapter and once again I do not watch the originals. I have seen scenes and gifs about it. Sorry if I make mistakes on storyline!**

**Hayley will not be in it. That is why there is no baby and Sophie is threatening the Mikaelson family**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.**

**No harsh or rude comments! If you don't like it don't say anything. **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, following, or favorite**

**Caroline will be tough and a badass since she's been through a lot in life.**

**Love & War**

_1869,_

_Caroline was sixteen now. She has really grown fond of living with the originals. They took her in and made sure she was alright. The gave her food and clothes. Rebekah treated her like a sister. She loved her life. But most importantly she loved the man who saved her life. _

_She didn't think she'd ever fall in love with Klaus but she did. He was kind and gentle with her. He always wanted the best for her. What more could she ask? _

_"Carolina dear, come down." Rebekah yelled. "Coming!" She yelled back. _

_She walked into the kitchen and saw Elijah with Celeste and Klaus eating with Rebekah. "Hello, Celeste." She welcomed. Celeste smiled. "Hello Carolina." _

_"Carolina we better leave soon. You will need a new dress for tonight." Rebekah told her. Klaus looked confused. "What is tonight, little sister?" He asked. Rebekah smirked. "A man Enzo, asked if Caroline would court him for the night. He's having a party and wanted the second most beautiful girl in the city on his arm." Caroline blushed. _

_"No." Klaus answered. _

_"What do you mean no?" Caroline asked. "I forbid you to go."_

_"You can not forbid me if I already have permission from Rebekah." Caroline said sternly. "You do not listen to Rebekah, you listen to me." Klaus roared. Elijah stepped forward. "Brother, give Carolina a chance, no matter how you feel about the boy. She is old enough. Allow her to enjoy herself. At least for tonight." _

_Caroline glanced at him. She didn't want him to be upset with her but he had no power over who she liked. He never even notices her. How she wanted to be with him. How she wanted him to seduce her instead of the other women. _

_"Fine be stubborn in your own choice." _

_"Thank you, Niklaus."_

* * *

Caroline and Marcel were showing him around New Orléans, at the end of summer.

"Every human comes around someone want fun but there are some who want other things, dangerous thing or people. They make the best snack or vampire. They usually end up doing something stupid, Caroline and I decided, we let them find it." Marcel told him. Klaus saw vampires feeding on humans.

"My night-walkers love summer fest in here. After twelve all feeding is allowed." Caroline shared with him.

"So they can just feed whenever and wherever they'd like?" He asked. "Of course, I owe it all to them. They fight everyday for a day walking ring, I might as well make them work for it." Caroline smiled proudly. "Last time I remember you were a 'do it yourself type of girl'."

"Oh, I still am."

"What about the humans, that's a lot of graves?" He asked.

"I said all feeding was allowed not killing. We fed them vampire blood and walked them out the door. How do you think people would react to tons of people going missing. No one would want to visit here anymore."

A.J came up behind them and asked for Caroline.

"What is it?" She asked. "Six night-walkers are dead. No one saw what happened." Caroline sighed. She looked over to Marcel and Klaus. "I'll deal with it. It isn't Klaus if that was what you are wondering." She told him.

"Just watched out. The person who did this bites."

"And I bite harder." Klaus smirked. He looked over and saw the sign M.

He glanced at Caroline with a hard expression.

"So love, let's eat."

* * *

_Caroline walked with Enzo through the woods. _

_"So, Enzo, what brings you to New Orléans?" She asked. Enzo smiled. "My father need a fresh start." He answered. "How about you? You live with the people who are in control of this town. How is it?"_

_"Living with Elijah and Niklaus?" Enzo nodded. "It's interesting, if I am being honest."_

_"I would hope so. How about once we get to your home, you invite me in." He suggested. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Why?" She asked. "We need to finish out date with a good ending."_

_"Is this not well?" She asked. He was making her nervous and made her feel insecure. _

_"We need to finish it." He walked closer to her. He slowly ran his hand down her back. "Come on, darling. Niklaus or Rebekah or Elijah never taught you how dates end?" She shook her head. "Well they end with you dropping your knickers for me." She gasped._

_"Stay away from me! I am not some common whore!" She yelled. _

_Enzo grabbed her arm. She tried to hit him but he caught her fist. He slammed her against the tree. "Come on love. Be nice." He said cockily. He kissed up and down her neck. She started squirming to get away. "Please stop!" She begged. "Please."_

_He smacked her. "Shut up! You foolish girl!" He yelled. He slowly crept his hand up and down her leg. She punched his back harder as he made his way up her dress._

_"Klaus!" She screamed. He always came for her. No matter how far he was. _

_"He's not going to save her." Enzo told her._

_"On a matter of fact, I am." Klaus said walking to them. Enzo froze. He slowly turned around. "Niklaus, I am sorry. I di-" Klaus flashed to him. He grabbed him by his neck. "You are so foolish as to force you upon a women." Enzo shook his head. "I- I- I'm sor- sorry." He stuttered. _

_"Yes you are." Klaus easily snapped his neck. _

_He looked over to Caroline who was crawled in a ball against the tree. She sobbed. "I'm sorry." She cried. He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Niklaus, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. _

_He stroked her hair softly. _

_"It's alright. It's me, you're safe."_

* * *

Klaus decided he was not going to tell Caroline Rebekah was in town. It would make things harder.

She sat down next to him. "Sorry but Marcel has left us to go play with his new lady friend. So it's just the two of us." She told him. He smirked. "Just the way I like it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Did you find out who killed your vampires?" He asked innocently. She shrugged. "Someone who is obviously an idiot. Speaking of killing, where is Elijah? I haven't seen him since the day you came back here." She asked. Klaus smirked. "You see, there was a problem. He was in my way and you know what I do to my siblings if they are in my way."

"You daggered Elijah?"

"I had to do what need to be done."

_"There is no power in love, Elijah. There is no strength in family. If I am going to win this war. I have to do It alone." _

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled snapping him out of his day-dream. "Sorry, love." He apologized. Caroline smiled. "I had this dream last night. Well it was more a memory than a dream."

"What about?" He asked.

"Us, when you saved me from Enzo." He smirked. "Well, love, you listened to Rebekah about love. Which is never a good thing."

"I think there will always be strength in love. Rebekah falling in love easily wasn't always a bad thing. It meant she got to be happy." Klaus looked at her curiously. "Have you been in love?" He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it again.

"I did, with a man I thought was worth it."

_1872,_

_Caroline was now seventeen, It had been a year since Klaus saved her from Enzo. Klaus can't deny that he is becoming more and more attracted to her every day. She is a women now not some little girl he saved. _

_He heard someone knock on the door._

_"It's me Nik. Can I come in?" Caroline asked. "Of course Sweetheart" He answered. She opened the door and smiled. "Rebekah and Elijah will be out for a while. They said Kol was messing with the witches" She informed him. "Why am I not surprised"_

_"Are you drawing again?" She asked._

_"No, making plans. Is there something you needed?"_

_"Yes! I want to become a vampire" She told him. His reaction told her everything. She shouldn't have gone to him. "No" He answered before continuing what he was doing. She looked surprised. "What?!"_

_"You aren't becoming a vampire and you'll stay a human"_

_"Then I will get old and die" She defended. "That's the way a human life works" He smirked. "I should have went to Rebekah" She stated. "Rebekah would have asked me and I would give her the same answer. You are not becoming a vampire"_

_"Why not? Everyone is a vampire. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and you! Why can't I be one. I would make a great vampire you know. Just because I seem weak doesn't mean anything. I've proven that I can handle myself. I should be allowed to make my own decisions!"_

_"Enough! Leave"_

_"Thanks for everything. I'll ask Rebekah since she actually listens to me. I asked you because I thought you would understand how it feels"_

_"Feel? Sweetheart I have been a live for over eight hundred years and I will tell you something. I haven't felt any emotion in a very long time!" He yelled. "Yes you have. If you hadn't you wouldn't have saved my life seven years ago"_

_"Most of the time I wish I hadn't. I wouldn't have to waste minutes of my life arguing with you instead I could go back to my plans. But know I have to deal with a girl who is ahead of herself"_

_"You are a liar and you are selfish. Why don't you want me to become a vampire?!"_

_"Because you will become a monster and you will loose your light! Do you know what it feels like to take a life? To drain the life out of someone? To hear their heart rate slow down until it stops? To hear and live with the screams? No you don't!"_

_"I can handle it! I'm not girly little Carolina anymore!"_

_"Let's stop with the tough girl act. It doesn't suit you"_

_"Fine! Then let's stop with the asshole act. It doesn't suit you" He glared at her. She glared back. He rose from his chair and stood in front of her. "You have no idea what you are in for, Love"_

_"I know what I want. I want to live forever with my family. I don't want to look up everyday and notice that I'm aging. I don't want you to see me age. I want to look this way forever because of you!" She confessed. He looked at her confused. She looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see his reactions. She said too much and now he knows how she feels. She wants to be a vampire because of him._

_He put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him._

_"Why?" He asked simply._

_"You know why" She answered. He nodded and walked away from her. It was true. She had feelings for him. She had feelings for an emotionless beast. An unloved monster. "You can't say things like that" He said forcefully. "Why not?" She scoffed. "Because I don't feel anything"_

_"Yes you do! Ni-"_

_"Why? Why care about me after all I've done?" He asked. "Why give yourself self-pity? Rebekah has told me a lot about you. About how you kill people, ruin lives, send people on the run. But you still care and love her. You saved a little girls life. Now this little girl who you saved is telling you she loves you and she knows you feel something for her." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes! If you didn't you would've killed me a while ago. You wouldn't have taken care of me. You wouldn't draw me every chance you get" She said. He looked confused and then angry. "Yes I've been the your journal. You draw me and you. You draw me sleeping, me laughing, me smiling. You feel the same way" _

_"I don't"_

_"How delusional are you?!" She yelled. "I am trying to help you after everything that you've done and you still can't get out of your own way! I am trying to help you! Ugh I feel sorry for you and who ends up standing by you!" She yelled. _

_He flashed in front of her._

_"Don't turn your back on me!" He shouted. "Then don't push me away!" She yelled back. "Stop being a coward and admit it!" Coward. That was the word that Mikael used for him. But hearing that from her was different, more powerful, more useful. He took it more as advice than annoyance._

_He moved closer to her until he couldn't move anymore. She looked up at him breathless. They stared at each other with passion. They breathed on each other. Her hands clutched his shirt._

_He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips delicately. She kissed back and smiled into the kiss. He pulled her closer, which was hardly possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms were wrapped around her hips. _

_They kissed slowly yet passionately._

_Their lips left each other softly. He smirked at her as she stroked his face. She gave him one of her award wining smiles. "Good" She whispered before pulling him into another kiss._

"How about now? Is he still worth it?" Klaus asked.

"Well I haven't seen him in many decades. So I guess we'll find out." She answered pouring him a glass of champagne. She raised her glass.

"To us." He smirked.

"To us."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Caroline talks with Davina and Marcel, A ball, Caroline gets jealous of Camille and Klaus, Klaus starts his plan, and Caroline and Klaus get closer.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite.**


	3. Chapter three Part 1

**Thank you for reviewing, following, or favorite**

**I decided to spilt this chapter into two.**

**Love & War**

_"Rebekah? Hello? Rebekah, where are you?" Caroline asked through the woods. Rebekah thought she heard someone or something so she decided to look for it and told Caroline to stay behind. Caroline was very surprised Rebekah didn't take Caroline with her. Rebekah thought since she was only twelve she couldn't so anything. Maybe she was wrong about Rebekah. _

_She heard no one and continued walking._

_"Hello." A voice said. Caroline turned around and saw a man. "Hi, Have you seen a blonde girl, named Rebekah?" Caroline asked. The man creepily nodded. "She's somewhere near here. I killed her." Caroline's eyes widened. _

_She walked away slowly. _

_"Stay away from me." She demanded. The man smirked. "I am only trying to help you. She is a bad person-"_

_"Her family saved me!" She argued. "They saved you just so they can ruin you. They end up ruining everything they touch. Soon they will ruin you." Caroline shook her head and try to run from him but he was right in front of her. _

_"You are the only thing that Niklaus cares for, from what I've heard. You might be young but luckily for you, I have no problem killing a child." He roughly grabbed her arm and she screamed. "Let me go! Please let me go!" She cried. _

_"Would you rather them kill you or me."_

_"Shut up!" She fired. They saved her and protected her. They don't ruin things or hurt people. They were kind._

_The man pulled her wrist and clenched it tight. Her bones started to break and she screamed loudly. The man covered her mouth. "Be quiet girl." He ordered. "Take me home!" She shouted while crying. "You honestly want to go back... to those monsters?"_

_"You call me a monster when you are trying to kill a child. I have to say it's a little pathetic of you, Ray." Rebekah sneered. Ray's eyes widened. _

_"Ho- How is that possible? You were dead." He asked, his voice was full of fear. _

_Rebekah smirked and chuckled. "You honestly think a pathetic piece of wood could kill me? Darling, I'm an original, you have to try harder than that. You should know that by know." Rebekah faced changed. Her long fangs showed along with her long veins and red eyes. _

_"But I pathetic piece of wood can kill you." She flashed to him and stabbed him the heart._

_He gasped silently as his body turned grey. Rebekah threw him to the floor and looked at Caroline. __"Carolina." She said carefully. Tears flow down her cheeks as she backed away. Her best friend killed someone right in front of her. _

_Caroline picked her long dress up and started to run away. Before she knew it Rebekah was in front of her again. _

_"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." Rebekah's face softened. "I would never hurt you, nor would Niklaus or Elijah. I killed him to protect you." She said carefully. Caroline hesitated to look at her. Rebekah smiled softly. "Let me see your wrist darling." Rebekah told her. Caroline shook her head. _

_"I can make the pain stop. Please, give me your wrist." __Caroline slowly showed Rebekah her wrist. It was a dark purple and something was broken. _

_"It hurts." Rebekah nodded and softly put two of her fingers on her wrist. "I will tell you the truth about us while you listen, I'll get your wrist back in place. It's going to hurt so bare with me." Caroline bit her lip and nodded. _

_Caroline whimpered when Rebekah was helping her wrist. Rebekah was distracting her well though. Caroline listened to her explaining everything. "When we were younger, we'd all play together. Nik, Kol, and I were younger than Elijah and Finn. Niklaus was my favorite brother. He and Elijah protected me from anything. Even from things I didn't know I needed protected from." _

_Caroline smiled. "1, 2, 3, Snap!" Caroline screamed in pain when her wrist was back in position. _

_Rebekah comforted her as she cried. "Come on, Sweetheart. I need you to keep this a secret from Niklaus. If you haven't noticed he is very protective over you." Caroline nodded. "I will keep it to the grave."_

_"Always and forever." Rebekah finished smiling._

"Davina, are you sure you don't want to come?" Caroline asked.

"Yes she's sure. If you haven't noticed, your boyfriend would kill her in a matter of seconds. She's safe in here." Marcel told her. Caroline glared at him. "First, I don't like your bitterness. Second, I was asking Davina. Klaus doesn't even know about her-"

"He doesn't? I'm surprised you've haven't told all of your dirty little secrets to him."

"I honestly don't understand why you two hate each other since you are exactly alike. You both of protective and stubborn." Marcel rolled his eyes. "Davina is staying up here and that's final."

"That's final? Marcullas,what have we talked about? I understand where you are coming from but Davina hasn't been outside in almost a year. People with beating hearts need sunlight. Human, witches, and werewolves, need sunlight."

"Their is a window."

"Seriously?! I am trying to help her. Why can't you think for one moment I can protect myself. He would never hurt me in a thousand years." Davina sighed listening to them fight. "Davina, don't you want to go outside. You can even dress up and all of that."

Davina looked at Marcel then back to Caroline. "I'm fine here. Marcel is right."

"The story of my life." Caroline muttered. Marcel glanced at her.

"Caroline don't let your emotions come before your judgment." Caroline frowned. "Davina comes before everything, I just want her to have a normal life or somewhat normal. When I was younger, this was the best time of my life. I got to be free. Davina isn't free."

"I have both of you. I'm fine, family over all, right? Please stop fighting, it's Marcel's birthday" Caroline sighed and looked at Marcel apologetically before smiling brightly.

"Family over all. Now, come on Davina, we have a linking spell to do." Davina smiled and took Caroline's hand as she started the linking spell.

* * *

Caroline knocked on Klaus's door. What was she doing isn't wrong. Marcel is wrong. She isn't going to for the big bad hybrid. She smiled when she heard someone coming to the door and opening it.

Klaus looked surprised. "Hi! Um, Marcel's birthday is today so we're celebrating it with a party. It's black and white for angels and devils." Klaus smirked. "Well then love, what are we wearing?"

"We?"

"Yes we, as in both of us, you and me." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up! Fine. I'm going in white and you'll go in black." She watched him carefully. "Why am I not surprised you are going as an angel."

"Because you're going as the devil, but you don't need a suit for that, do you?"

Klaus put his hand on his heart, dramatically gasping. "I'm hurt." She couldn't help but giggle. She watched as Klaus gazed at her. She remember him saying that he loved her laugh.

_"You have a beautiful laugh, love." He complimented. Caroline looked down and blushed. "No I don't." She denied. Klaus looked at her before grabbing her face in his hands. "Darling, don't doubt yourself. You're beautiful, pure, sweet. You were able to love a beast. Never doubt yourself." He whispered. _

_She felt tears in her eyes before she leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." She whispered softly. _

_"I love you too, Sweetheart."_

"I have to get home soon. Marcel wouldn't be happy if I ditched him for you."

"I sure he wouldn't." Klaus smirked. Caroline smiled shyly before sighing. "I guess I'll see you later or not. I mean you're coming right? Because if you aren't I will need to get that invitation back." Klaus chuckled at her adorableness.

"I'll be there. Besides when do I ever miss the chance to see my lovely looking beautiful." She smiled. "Bye Klaus." He nodded. "See you later, sweet Caroline." She playfully rolled her eyes before walking away.

* * *

_"Caroline, this is where I keep my family when they are being... bad." Klaus told her. _

_Caroline looked at him curiously. "Is this where you would keep me. If I was being bad?" Klaus smiled at the girl. She has lived with the Mikaelson's for five years, now. She was fifteen and growing more and more each day. Klaus won't deny that he has noticed. _

_"So the people in the coffins, who are they?" She asked. _

_"Well, Carolina, Kol is in there as well as Finn and Rebekah. I'm still deciding if I should let her out of not."_

_"Let her out, please? I miss having a girl around, and not Elijah's. What about Kol? He knows how to have fun" Klaus chuckled. "Elijah might be offended you hate his taste in women. I'll think about it. But know this Caroline, my dear sister and brother will be very angry if she is let out."_

_"But they're suffering now. Please? For me?" _

_Klaus hesitated. How is she affecting him? Klaus licked his lips and looked back at the coffin. _

_"Alright." He sighed. Caroline smiled brightly and tackled him with a hug. "Thanks you! Thank you!" She said happily. "With Rebekah out we can go shopping, a play around. There is this great field around her, with horses, and chickens, and even donkey's. Donkey's might stink but they are lovely animals trust me. Does Rebekah now how to ride a horse. Because I don't and I would love too. You tell me all the time about how you ride horses and I want to too and-"_

_"Alright, Caroline." He interrupted her rambling. He found it very adorable. She cheeks turned rose-red and she tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. _

_"Sorry, I do that a lot."_

_"No need to apologize, Sweetheart. I can teach you how to ride a horse." Caroline eyes went big. "Really?" Klaus smiled and nodded. Caroline gave him another hug. "Thank you, Niklaus."_

_"You are welcome, Sweet Carolina." _

Caroline walked back into her apartment to get dressed and saw Marcel already. He turned around smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Mars." He gave her a hug. "So, word around town is that you are bring a date to my birthday."

"It's not a date, it's a rearranged meeting at my brother and best friend's birthday." Marcel smirked and nodded. "So, who is the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Don't be mad but I might have invited Klaus." Marcel gave her a knowing look.

"Look I know that you hate him and I know that I should hate him but I don't. I am also not trying to start things over with him okay! He broke my heart and left me to take care of this city alone. I am just making sure we can trust him and make sure he isn't planning anything!" She yelled. Marcel laughed.

"Calm down, Care. I think you're doing a good thing with making sure he's on our side but as soon as we know, I think you should stay away from him."

"Trust me, I will."

Marcel looked at her concerned. "Caroline you need to be careful tonight, especially since you are linked to 'D', she will feel if you are in pain." Caroline sighed. "Marcel, do you know who I am? I'm Caroline freaking Forbes! I know what I am doing and I would never put Davina in trouble."

Marcel smiled. "Okay Caroline freaking Forbes. Forbes, was that your real last name."

"Yeah. Now no more talking about the past. We need to be focusing on the future, like a pretty blonde I invited to your party." Marcel frowned. "You invited Camille?" He asked. "Yup, come on. You deserve to get a little on your birthday." She teased. "I don't want just a flimsy one night stand with her."

"Well now I am extremely glad I invited her. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Hurry up Caroline. I don't exactly want to be late to my birthday party."

"Whatever." She snorted before going into her room.

_"Hurry up, Sweetheart. A very important man is waiting!" Klaus yelled up the steps. Caroline chuckled. "I thought you were the only important man!" She yelled back. She could practically feel him smirk. "Well, love, at least I know where your head is at!" He said making her laugh. _

_She walked down the stairs in her big corset dress and smiled as he awed her. _

_"You looked absolutely beautiful, Caroline." She blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Niklaus. You looked handsome." Klaus grabbed her hand lightly and put a delicate kiss on it. "Come on, love. We've left the man waiting enough."_

_Caroline smiled and nodded. "Shall we?" _

_"We shall."_

* * *

"Caroline sure knows how to plan a party." Rebekah commented as her and Klaus walked in.

There were dancers, music, food, decorations everywhere, ones showing the difference between an angel and the devil.

"Remember sister, you must use your English accent." He reminded.

After being alive for a thousand years, all of the originals were amazing at doing different accents. Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus did good English accents and Kol was better at doing an Australian accent.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Of course brother, I won't ruin your plans and get put in a box, like Elijah is." Klaus chuckled darkly. "Sister, soon our brother will be out, if I do succeed."

"Succeed against the girl you use to love, I can't wait to see this." Rebekah commented. Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah smiled. "Try not to smile much." He told her. She lifted her eyes brows, looking confused. "She'll remember your smile."

"Should I take that as a compliment."

"All Mikaelson smiles are hard to forget." Rebekah nodded. "How about Kol? He'll be here tomorrow, how would your girlfriend feel about that? Or did you decide not to tell her. "Well, you know me, I love a good show."

"Of course you do."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Rebekah asked. "One of the witches will attack Carolina and her inner circle, you will be with Sophie as they search for little Davina." He explained. "Does Carolina know you know about the little witch?"

"No but hopefully since our girl can't keep a secret, she will tell us exactly what we want to hear."

"Then what we take everything from her?"

"I can hear the judgment in your voice." He stated. "I just never pictured you hurting Carolina." Rebekah shrugged. "Not exactly, I have a plan for Carolina and I." Rebekah nodded. "Well as long as you call her Caroline then I guess she doesn't have a problem."

"She has a bit of a temper."

"Really? The Carolina I knew was as sweet as candy."

"She isn't exactly Carolina with me." Rebekah looked her brother in the eyes. "And you aren't exactly Nik with her." Klaus's jaw clenched. But his focus on Rebekah stopped when he saw who was walked through the door.

His eyes widened at Caroline's beauty. A medium length, pure white, dress. She had beautiful bouncy curly hair, big diamond earing, with 6-inch long heels. Her smile was clear white, and her skin glowed. She looked like a true angel.

She noticed Klaus looked at her and made her way over to him.

"You came." She said a little surprised. "You sound so shocked." He mocked. "I just didn't think you'd actually come." She noticed the blonde next to Klaus and frowned a little. "And who are you?"

"Claire, and you are?"

"Caroline." She said or snapped actually. Rebekah was taken back but nodded. "Klaus, I need booze so have with your date." She quickly turned around. Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus leaned over her shoulder. "Jealous, love?"

"Jealous? Please get over yourself." She scoffed. Klaus smirked slightly and nodded. "Care for a glass of champagne?" He asked. "Well if I am going to be nice to you, I'll need a glass." She smirked walking away with him.

"So, Marcel's birthday?" He started.

"I never you were the kind of man who liked small talk."

"Well, Caroline any talk with you is never small." He joked. "Is that suppose to be funny?" She asked. "Very." She couldn't help but chuckle with him. "Okay 'hybrid king'."

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get a drink. The glasses look as amazing as you do"

Caroline snorted "Always a charmer."

"Only for you."

* * *

**Next time: Caroline and Klaus flirt, Marcel makes moves on Camille and Rebekah, Caroline gets jealous of Camille, Klaus's plan starts, and Klaus and Caroline get closer.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

**No harsh or rude reviews!**

_***Rebekah fan/anti the originals rant***_

_**I decided to write another chapter for this story since Rebekah is gone. I am very happy for Claire Holt, I honestly don't think her character was being treated right and I don't think she was given enough credit for being such an amazing actress. I would love to have her back on TVD and get together with Matt or Stefan, since I'm a big Stebekah fan. **_

_**I watched some season on youtube with little Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. Plus we got to see little Kol and Finn when they were all a real family and it was honestly so sweet. I just don't understand why it's called the originals with only two originals.**_

_******Either way Rebekah will be very missed!**_

_**Kol**_**_ will be only the vampire diaries for an episode!_ **

**Bye!,**


End file.
